1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid delivery devices. More particularly the invention concerns an improved fluid delivery apparatus for precise delivery over time of medicinal liquids to an ambulatory patient, the device including a bolus injection site for bolus delivery of medicinal liquids as from time to time may be required.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A number of different types of liquid dispensers for dispensing medicaments to ambulatory patients have been suggested. Many of the devices seek either to improve or to replace the traditional hypodermic syringe which has been the standard for delivery of liquid medicaments such as insulin solution.
Those patients that require frequent injections of the same or different amounts of medicament, find the use of the hypodermic syringe both inconvenient and unpleasant. Further, for each injection, it is necessary to first draw the injection dose into the syringe, then check the dose and, after making certain that all air has been expelled from the syringe, finally, inject the dose. This cumbersome and tedious procedure creates an unacceptable probability of debilitating complications, particularly for the elderly and the infirm.
One example of the urgent need for an improved liquid delivery device for ambulatory patients can be found in the stringent therapeutic regimens used by insulin-dependent diabetics. The therapeutic objective for diabetics is to consistently maintain blood glucose levels within a normal range much as the normally functioning pancreas would do by secreting a very low level of extremely fast-acting insulin at a basal rate into the blood stream throughout the day and night.
Consider the normal individual who doesn't have diabetes. A normal individual's cells require energy throughout the day just to maintain a basal metabolic rate. This energy is supplied to the cells by glucose that is transported from the bloodstream to the cells by insulin. When food is consumed the blood glucose level rises and the pancreas responds by releasing a surge of fast-acting insulin. To mimic this natural process with individual injections, the individual would have to administer minuscule amounts of fast-acting insulin every few minutes throughout the day and night.
Conventional therapy usually involves injecting separately, or in combination, fast-acting and slower-acting insulin by syringe several times a day, often coinciding with meals. The dose must be calculated based on glucose levels present in the blood. Slower-acting insulin is usually administered in the morning and evening to take advantage of longer periods of lower level glucose uptake. Fast-acting insulin is usually injected prior to meals. If the dosage of fast-acting insulin is off, the bolus administered may lead to acute levels of either glucose or insulin resulting in complications, including unconsciousness or coma. Over time, high concentrations of glucose in the blood can also lead to a variety of chronic health problems, such as vision loss, kidney failure, heart disease, nerve damage, and amputations.
A recently completed study sponsored by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) investigated the effects of different therapeutic regimens on the health outcomes of insulin-dependent diabetics. This study revealed some distinct advantages in the adoption of certain therapeutic regimens. Intensive therapy that involved intensive blood glucose monitoring and more frequent administration of insulin by conventional means, for example, syringes, throughout the day saw dramatic decreases in the incidence of debilitating complications.
The NIH study also raises the question of practicality and patient adherence to an intensive therapy regimen. A bona fide improvement in insulin therapy management must focus on the facilitation of patient comfort and convenience as well as dosage and administration schemes. Basal rate delivery of insulin by means of a convenient and reliable delivery device over an extended period of time represents one means of improving insulin management. Basal rate delivery involves the delivery of very small volumes of fluid (for example, 0.3-3 mL. depending on body mass) over comparatively long periods of time (18-24) hours). As will be appreciated from the discussion which follows, the apparatus of the present invention is uniquely suited to provide precise fluid delivery management at a low cost in those cases where a variety of precise dosage schemes are of utmost importance.
An additional important feature of the apparatus of the present invention is the provision of a bolus injection site which permits, in addition to the basal rate, a bolus delivery of medication on an as-needed basis. For example, if the apparatus is being used for basal delivery of insulin over an extended period of time, should a bolus delivery of medication be required to manage an anticipated increase in blood sugar, such a bolus delivery can be quickly and easily accomplished using the device's bolus injection site and eliminates the need for a direct subdermal injection at an alternate site on the individual's body.
With regard to the prior art, one of the most versatile and unique fluid delivery apparatus developed in recent years is that developed by one of the present inventors and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820. The component of this novel fluid delivery apparatus generally includes: a base assembly, an elastomeric membrane serving as a stored energy means, fluid flow channels for filling and delivery, flow control means, a covers and an ullage which comprises a part of the base assembly. The ullage in these devices is provided in the form of a semi-rigid structure having flow channels leading from the top of the structure through the base to inlet or outlet ports of the device. Since the inventions described herein represent improvements over those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820, this patent is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
In the rigid ullage configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820, the stored energy means of the device must be superimposed over the ullage to form the fluid-containing reservoir from which fluids are expelled at a controlled rate by the elastomeric membrane of the stored energy means tending to return to a less distended configuration in the direction toward the ullage. With these constructions, the stored energy membrane is typically used at higher extensions over a significantly large portion of the pressure-deformation curve.
For good performance, the elastomeric membrane materials selected for construction of the stored energy membrane must have good memory characteristics under conditions of extension; low stress relaxation; good resistance to chemical and radiological degradation; and appropriate gas permeation characteristics depending upon the and application to be made of the device. Once an elastomeric membrane material is chosen that will optimally meet the desired performance requirements, there still remain certain limitations to the level of refinement of the delivery tolerances that can be achieved using the rigid ullage configuration. These result primarily from the inability of the rigid ullage to conform to the changing geometry, of the elastomeric membrane near the and of the delivery period. This nonconformity can lead to extended delivery rate tail-off and higher residual problems when extremely accurate delivery is required. For example, when larger volumes of fluid are to be delivered, the tail-off volume represents a smaller portion of the fluid amount delivered and therefore exhibits must less effect on the total fluid delivery profile, but in very small dosages, the tail-off volume becomes a larger portion of the total volume. This sometimes places severe physical limits on the range of delivery profiles that may easily be accommodated using the rigid ullage configuration. An additional penalty inherent in rigid ullage construction is the high Z axis height of the ullage that will be required to maintain acceptable flow tail off delivery requirements.
As will be better appreciated from the discussion which follows, the apparatus of the present invention provides a unique and novel improvement for a disposable dispenser of simple but highly reliable construction that may be adapted to many applications of use. A particularly important aspect of the improved apparatus is the incorporation of conformable ullages made of yieldable materials which uniquely conform to the continuously changing geometry of the stored energy membrane during the delivery cycle. This novel construction will satisfy even the most stringent delivery tolerance requirements and elegantly overcomes the limitation of materials selection.
Another useful liquid delivery device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,896 issued to Harris. This device comprises a multidose syringe having the same general appearance as a pen or mechanical pencil. the device is specifically adapted to provide for multiple measured injections of materials such as insulin or human growth hormones.
Still another type of liquid delivery device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,592,745 issued to Rex et al. This device is, in principle, constructed as a hypodermic syringe, but differs in that it enables dispensing of a predetermined portion from the available medicine and in that it dispenses very accurate doses.
The present invention seeks to significantly improve over the prior art by providing a novel fluid delivery device having one or more fluid reservoirs, which is low in profile, is compact, is easy to use by ambulatory patients, and is eminently capable of meeting the most stringent of fluid delivery tolerance requirements. Additionally, the device provides novel means for accomplishing immediate bolus delivery of medication on an as needed basis.